


Infinity Train: Dimensional Arcs

by Azure_Witch13, Green_Phantom_Queen



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Trains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Witch13/pseuds/Azure_Witch13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Green_Phantom_Queen
Summary: (Takes place between Books 2 and 3 of Infinity Train and before the start of Arc-V)One train, four boys and a number of different lengths on their hands.Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri are sucked into the Infinity Train and must work together to figure out how to drop their numbers down to zero so they can return home...And also figure out why they have a separate number on their left arms as well.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Infinity Train: Dimensional Arcs

**Author's Note:**

> This is Green Phantom Queen announcing a new Infinity Train crossover for everyone. This one won't be updated as much as Blossoming Trail as Azure and I don't want to burn out quickly from it. Right now, this is a preview to test the waters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy either way and Blossoming Trail will be updated soon!

_Salutation, fellow passengers!_

_This is Green Phantom Queen {And Azure_Witch13} with a new Infinity Train crossover fanfic for your very eyes. For those who have been following “Infinity Train: Blossoming Trial”, rest assured that story is still being updated, but just needs more time since I have to compensate for whenever (and if ever) Chloe gets any future episodes of her own. (Thank you Episode 38 of Journeys!)_

_So, while I was talking with my friend, Azure_witch13, on Discord, we discussed Book 3 of Infinity Train, the hopes that Book 4 would be greenlit and discussing the horrible horrible writing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V’s 3rd Season._

_For those who don’t know us, we have collabed and done various Arc-V AUs on this site (Kingdom From the Ashes and Zero Hour together and I have a Pokémon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover) because, in all honesty, we were pissed at how the Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls were treated at the end of the story and all their development, traumas and redemption were all swept under the rug (like the plans for whatever Ray wanted to do with Yuzu’s bracelet)._

_The_ biggest _thorn in our side was Yuri’s absolute severe lack of redemption (Because unlike Specter from VRAINS, Yuri shows no shred of good qualities at all. For those who don’t understand, just look these two up). He was an interesting antagonist but he literally decided to turn good...because._

_Just because._

_{Simply put the writing was rushed and bad to the point of rage induced writing sections between the two of us.}_

_There was no other reason or even a few seconds where he decided to just become a better person in the show and boy were we_ angry. _So I questioned what would happen if the Train nabbed him before he kidnapped Rin and Ruri to give him some time to develop. Upon hearing this, Azure decided that would be an interesting idea to play with and added that the other Yu-boys should also enter it since they also had their traumas. {This is really more of an experiment for me, just to see if we can write Yuri becoming a better person through the train, and through knowing his counterparts a lot sooner.}_

_Thus we are collaborating to produce the first ever Infinity Train crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! and we hope you’ll join us for the ride._

_Now for those who want to know where this takes place continuity wise, this is between Books 2 and 3 Infinity Train wise and just a few months before the start of the Invasion to Heartland in Arc-V. This means that Yuto isn’t stoic and cold and Yuya has not developed Pendulum Summoning yet. What we wanted to do is see how these boys could change when in the presence of one another (aka the way it should have been)_

_Updates will be sporadic due to online classes and other stories we’re working on, but we’re giving you a preview of future chapters to come right here and now (also to tide you over while I get Blossoming Trail’s newest chapter up. I promise I’m working on it!)_

_So now, with this lengthy intro out of the way, all aboard the growth train! Toot-toot! {We hope you have fun.}_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Infinity Train: Dimensional Arcs**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**An Infinity Train / Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Crossover**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Written by: Azure_witch13 and Green Phantom Queen**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1 - The Painting Car**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What he remembered before everything went black was a bright light.

Well actually before that, he was in his greenhouse.

The greenhouse was sacred to him and him alone. It was the only place on that blasted island where he could get away from other people and talk to his plants about his troubles. He was feeling quite frustrated and had an urge to just lash at the next person who entered the greenhouse without his permission. The boy sighed, as he kept watering his plants. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something inside him was almost clawing at him, an unseen rage, a burning desire to destroy everything.

He sighed as he set the watering can down. Being alone usually didn’t bother him, not after a few years of acknowledging how superior he was when compared to other students. Yet here he was feeling alone, and showing off his powers was getting him more frustrated than satisfying. But something was calling to him… wanting to reach out to it and grip it tightly. He turned around to move on to another plant--

And then, there was the light.

Yuri’s eyes suddenly opened, gasping for air, and looking around as he found himself lying in a strange pod that was shaped like some sort of cocoon and filled with a strange sticky liquid. What was he covered in? And where was he? How did he get here?

Yuri looked and noticed that his arms were covered in glowing numbers. These weren’t here before...was this that train’s doing? Why was that train after him? How the hell did it appear in Academia?!

_“Welcome aboard, new passenger!”_

Yuri snapped his head up and saw a monitor where a white sphere on four little legs was speaking to him. There was a black vertical line that separated the sphere in half and two eyes that were quite happy to see Yuri.

 _“I’m your conductor, One- **One** ,”_ The sphere introduced itself, but the first ‘One’ was quite glad while the second one sounded depressed.

Okay, Yuri was not a stranger to, well, strange situations, but this went above and beyond strange. He had no idea where he was, how he got here or what this thing on the monitor was calling themselves One-One. They looked quite electronic, like a sophisticated machine, which admittedly Yuri had no actual clue about. So the only sane response to all of this was, “What the actual _fuck_?!”

 _“Once you wipe those groggy little peepers,”_ One-One continued. _“You’ll probably have a lot of questions like…’Where am I? Why am I here? Are there snacks on board?”_ The sphere added, and Yuri raised an eyebrow, not sure if amusement or annoyance would be the accurate response, and so he settled on confusion.

 _“For those of you talking to me like I'm there in real life, I'm not!”_ One-One continued, still chipper. Maybe annoyance then.

 _ **“I'm a cold, steely, pre-recorded video.”**_ One-One stated but his voice sounded more morose.

 _So a usual Professor Akaba speech, great._ Yuri thought sarcastically. Hopefully he’ll actually learn something through this recording, instead of the usual drivel he’d heard hundreds of times by now.

 _“And this is a train where you sort out your problems.”_ The Glad-One brought back up.

“Excuse me?” Yuri asked even though he knew he won’t get an actual answer in this…tutorial video.

 _“How about that number on your hand, huh?”_ Glad-One continued. _“Pretty cool and green.”_

Yuri looked at his right hand and his eyes narrowed in confusion. For one, it wasn’t just on his hand, and another thing that it wasn’t cool.

_“Every passenger has one! The numbers are made by the train based on your life in order to help you have the most personalized experience we can offer. If you want to go home,_  
_get your number down to zero and poof! Away you go.”_

**_“Ugh, I'm a zero.”_ **Sad-One muttered.

 _“But always remember there are lots of denizens along the way to help you on your journey. Don't be afraid to reach out!”_ Glad-One brought up.

The screen then showed many strange...creatures. There was a crystal humanoid with a top hat, there was a large blob of water with a pipe and even a...deer chewing on grass. Okay...

 _ **“Unless the denizen is one of those monsters with more teeth than body.”**_ Sad One warned when the screen showed One-One again.

 _“Remember, you can't spell ‘escape’ without ‘companionship.’”_ Glad One grinned before he looked in thought. _“Uh, companion-shape? Companion-scape.”_

**_“By watching this recording, you've agreed to release the train of any liabilities…”_ **

Yuri snorted, finally getting out of the cocoon as soon as the video ended, trying to remove the goo from his clothes with a disgusted look, and didn’t really pay attention to what surrounds him.

 _So_ , Yuri surmised in his head. _I was somehow...Abducted into a magical train, full of strange creatures, strange technology and strange people in order to... work out my issues, and reach my number to zero to… get home. To reiterate, What. The. FUCK! And who keeps constantly poking my leg?!_

Yuri looked down and noticed that said thing poking his leg was a swan...but something was off about it. Most likely because there was a large space between its head and the rest of its body, as if someone forgot to paint it in.

“Get away from me,” Yuri muttered, but the swan wouldn’t budge. Instead, it walked ahead of Yuri, its webbed feet leaving a trail of orange footprints as it stepped in front of Yuri, flapping its wings to get his attention..

That was pretty much when Yuri paid attention to where he was and his jaw almost hit the floor (which had never happened before). He was in a forest, but not a normal forest like on Academia Island. No, this one looked as if Yuri was inside a painting of a forest, the river running down looked blue with hints of green, surrounded by rocks, with pine trees and bushes that looked freshly made by brush strokes.

“How did I end up in a _painting_?!” he shouted. This place was getting weirder and weirder by the second, and not only that, but it felt as if he was in an actual forest! The sound of the river was clear, with several swans swimming in it, all of them with their necks slender and white. The scent of nature that was very familiar to Yuri was abundant and fresh. Grabbing one of the bushes, the leaves felt real, like touching a normal leaf. It was soft and delicate even though it was made of paint.

What.

The.

Hell?!

Yuri wasn’t dreaming that’s for sure, trying to think clearly he took a deep breath and let it out, if strange creatures do exist on this train, and he himself somehow found his way there, he had no idea how but he still did non the less, then this strange...painting forest thing is a part of it… somehow…

The swan bumped into Yuri once more breaking his train of thought, making him glare at the bird.

“Go away,” Yuri said, and continued to walk through this strange forest. There had to be a cabin somewhere, and if there was a cabin, there were people. And if there were people, they could help Yuri find the exit to this goddamn place! He tried activating his Duel Disk that he still had to teleport back to Academia...but for some reason, it just didn’t work, which helped to infuriate the boy even more.

“What type of a place is this?!” Yuri shouted. He was sure that the techs who worked on his Duel Disk made sure that it would take him back no matter what dimension he landed in, so why wasn’t it working now?!

Without an answer as to why he couldn’t get back to Academia, Yuri walked for almost an hour, his eyes noticing the fallen leaves also being small flecks of paint by his feet before finally reaching a red door with a weird handle that looked like two semi-circles connected together while that swan was still following him. The swan circled Yuri’s feet, trying to get his attention before Yuri snapped.

“WILL YOU GO AWAY AND LET ME THINK FOR A SECOND?!” he shouted, kicking the swan and causing it to fly into a nearby mulberry bush. The swan honked a little but looked no worse for the wear even as it sat up and flew towards Yuri’s feet again. Yuri snarled as he stared at his arms…

When he noticed the number that reached his elbow somehow blurring until they started to go up.

Wait, the numbers could also go up?! That glorified bowling ball only mentioned the number dropping to zero! Yuri groaned in frustration, he didn’t have time for this! Activating his Duel Desk he swiftly summoned Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to this place. The purple dragon roared as it materialized, sensing the discomfort and the lack of patience that his young master was in, a great contrast to his usual self, Starving Venom’s viciousness increased to mirror Yuri’s.

“Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!” Yuri commanded. “Destroy this door!”

The red orbs on the Fusion Dragon’s body glowed and Starving Venom opened its jaws to fire a purple blast of fire which, if it could destroy an Ancient Gear Golem, a mere door was nothing.

Yuri grinned...and then he noticed that the door was still intact. What the hell? Was his Duel Disk broken? His hands ran over Starving Venom’s scales, feeling how solid his dragon was, the Duel Desk was just fine.

The unfinished swan was approaching Yuri, its feathers ruffled, head held high, wings spread out.

“Are you that stupid or something?” Yuri said. “I don’t want you! Leave me alone!”

Then the swan decided this was the best time to run toward Yuri, fly into the air and then relentlessly peck and bite at him. Starving Venom immediately swung its tail, the tail opening to a set of ravenous jaws that swallowed the swan whole.

“Finally,” Yuri said, approaching the door. “Now, let’s try this again.”

The handles didn’t budge, no matter how hard Yuri tried to open them, and no matter how much Starving Venom attacked, nothing seemed to work. Even worse were the swans who decided to approach the two, were not leaving and were flying into the air to peck and bite at his arm. Looking back at them, one of Yuri’s eyes twitched in irritation.

“This is getting ridiculous!” Yuri yelled, walking towards a bush and removing some of its leaves, Starving Venom following his lead and his tail swung over trees and the bank of the river destroying and running one thing after the other, again and again and again until Yuri screamed, exhausted and fatigued. He panted as he looked with wide eyes at the place that became almost unrecognizable. Gone was the beautiful river, the trees, the grass. The wind died down too. The swans who graced the river huddled together, afraid they’d be attacked next.

Yuri finally sat down near Starving Venom, leaning on the dragon and looking at his hands, now a little calmer than before….but now his number was even bigger than before and he was still stuck in this goddamn car.

Okay, force…was not gonna get him out of this, that’s for sure. So what is he supposed to do?

Starving Venom crooned, nudging Yuri’s head with his own gently, Yuri sighed petting the dragon as he looked with a calmer mind to what was around him, to the destruction he caused. Unlike in other situations, this destruction didn't feel…satisfying. Rather, it felt exhausting. He was physically and mentally exhausted with no easy way out. What should he do? He did remember that infernal swan that kept following him though. It had an unfinished neck in a painting like world...Yuri groaned as realization dawned on him.

“So...I’m supposed to...fix this world?” Yuri asked. “But...I don’t even know where to start. I’m a commander, not an artist! I don’t even have the tools needed to fix this mess.”

As he contemplated on what to do, he didn’t notice something poking him. Not now… Yuri groaned again, not having the strength to actually fight… or be mad. He looked back at what was poking his hand and saw a cygnet with grey feathers and a paintbrush in its small beak. The baby swan wasn’t at all afraid of Yuri or his menacing dragon as it placed the paintbrush by Yuri’s hand and nudged said hand as strongly as it could but ended up falling down with a small quack.

Starving Venom growled, making the little bird squawk back and run away. Yuri looked at his dragon and patted him, letting the monster calm down slightly. He then looked at the brush and contemplated on how a car like this even had something like this. It was made of pure silver and while it looked nice with no other art supplies around -- especially _paint_ , which you need alongside a paintbrush -- what was he supposed to do? Wave the brush around and color will magically appear? Yeah right.

Yuri rolled his eyes waving the brush sarcastically before a cyan streak of “paint” appeared suspended in the air.

“...Huh?” Yuri waved the brush once more, and another line appeared. Well, okay… this was not real world rules, wherever the hell he was… probably whatever the dimensional equivalent of a child’s imagination where anything can apparently magically happen!

Yuri took a deep breath. He knew why he was angry… he did not have control, he was brought here against his will, but in a strange place, a strange environment, one whose rules were not as clear cut as his usual world was.

No, he clearly did not have control… but he can certainly gain it back. Each car wanted something, that’s clear, a job, a riddle to be solved. And based on his number, one riddle won’t make it go down, and naughty actions will make the numbers go up. So this is playing with the train’s rules, a game he does not know yet, but…he was up for the challenge. Yuri smirked looking at the brush in his hand, and stood up. Time to win this little game.

So Yuri decided to just wave the paintbrush around like he was waving a magic wand and see that with every stroke, the car began to be filled with color again. He simply had to imagine the full picture in his mind and the brush will do the rest. He did have a lot to fix, Starving Venom certainly did a number on the car but certainly…he can do this.

The world seemed to regain its color and slowly went back to normal as Yuri just followed the thin black outlines that indicated the river, the rocks, the grass, the bushes and pine trees. Some of these places were hard to reach so he had to fly on Starving Venom’s back to reach it. A part of him wondered what would happen if there was a pool of paint nearby for Starving Venom’s tail to be covered with it and then the tail would start splattering paint everywhere.

As the car returned to life, more and more swans began to run to the river, flapping their wings and honking in glee as they began to swim once more. The gentle breeze and smell of nature were also back, making Yuri feel more relaxed at the hard work he did.

The door hadn’t opened yet when he was finished, and by that point Yuri was out of ideas… until a swan once again approached him. It had an unfinished neck like the one that kept poking Yuri’s leg, and didn’t know if it should approach, attack or run from Yuri. Getting an idea, Yuri simply sat down and waited for the swan to come to him, despite Starving Venom standing beside him, ready to protect Yuri.

After a few minutes of standing there, the swan finally approached Yuri, with the boy running the brush over the space for the swan’s neck, finishing it. The swan was quite thankful for the gesture as it flew towards the door and tapped it with its beak.

“Does this mean...I can leave?” Yuri asked. The swan just flew off as Yuri approached the door, grasped the handles, and took a deep breath.

The handles moved easily now, the door opened and Yuri let out a sigh of relief. He walked through it finally, and as soon as he saw what was outside, he froze, eyes wide at the humongous train cars that seemed to not have an end and at the barren landscape that seemed to have nothing and lead nowhere. Where…where was he? This wasn’t mentioned in One-One’s video at all! Why couldn’t this have been one of those special videos where he could just ask a question and it could answer it?!

Well, Yuri certainly wasn’t stupid enough to try and get somewhere through this land.

Suddenly the train stopped moving and Yuri watched the sky where there was a swirling surge of clouds that unleashed a beam of light into one of the cars. And then, Yuri couldn’t be seeing things...but was someone getting vaporized?!

No, no, remember what One-One said...a person gets to go home once their number dropped to zero. So they’re going home...

Recalling what else One-One explained, Yuri started walking through the catwalk to reach the next car over, making sure his deck and especially Starving Venom were safe in his pockets. He had no idea what else was in store, but he knew that as long as it made his number decrease, then so be it.

And besides, this was much more fun than being in Academia.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_“Remember, you can't spell ‘escape’ without ‘companionship.’ Uh, companion-shape? Companion-scape.”_

The viewer of this video got out of the strange pod, more confused than anything and found himself stepping on a green field with a bright blue sky, temples off to the distance and a stone road to lead him there. And, to his amazement, several corgis also stood before him, playing frisbee, chasing each other and even napping under the warm sunlight.

“Whoa…” they whispered, wondering if they had died.

A corgi blowing into a horn caused these corgis to bow. Then four approached the passenger, holding a large set of steps on their backs. On those steps was another corgi with a crown on his head, sitting upon a red velvet cushion.

“Welcome, passenger!” The corgi spoke. “I am Atticus, King of Corginina, Uniter of the Pembrokes and the Carginians. I extend to you my greetings.”

“H...HUH?!!!!” The passenger shouted.

“I don’t think that is a name,” said Atticus.

“You...you can talk?!” The person with red and green repeated. “B...but En doesn’t talk at home! He eats a lot, but he doesn’t talk!”

“En?” Atticus repeated.

“He...he’s my pet corgi at home. He was a small thing when mom adopted him..he could fit the palm of my hand! I’m just…I’m so confused...”

“Believe me, my boy, you’re not the only one,” Atticus replied. “Now then, what shall I call you?”

“I’m...Yuya,” The passenger replied. “The last thing I remember was getting home after some practice, and then this train appeared in front of me and then...I’m here…”

“Practice?” Atticus asked.

“Yeah, I’m training to become an Entertainment Duelist like my father…” At the mention of that, Yuya clutched the teal pendulum over his heart, his heart starting to break. “I haven’t seen him in almost three years… and now I’m here and… I have no idea what I’m supposed to do or how to get home! My mom and my friends are gonna be so worried.”

“Can I see your hand for a moment?” Atticus questioned.

“Um...what for?”

“Your number; depending on how high it is, it shows how many problems you have on your mind.”

“How do you know so much about this?”

“I once helped out a passenger in a similar position such as you,” Atticus said with a fond smile. “Now come on, I’m not going to bite.”

Yuya nodded his head as he brought his right arm out. His number went past his hand and wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet.

“My word,” Atticus said. “Seems as if you have a lot of problems on your mind. But as long as you follow One-One’s instructions and figure out just why you’re on the Train in the first place, then the number shall decrease and once you reach zero then you’re gone forever!”

“Gone forever?!” Yuya squeaked.

“From the train.” Atticus clarified. “It means that your mind is free from whatever is troubling you and you can go back home ready to face the world.”

“Ah...So Atticus...what about this red number on my other arm?” Yuya asked, raising his left arm to Atticus, which had a crimson number all the way up to his elbow.

Atticus looked at Yuya, then at Yuya's arm, and then tilted his head in confusion. “I’m sorry to ask this Yuya, but...what red number?”


End file.
